


Crash

by torturingtaylor (itzaimster)



Series: Christmas Hanfic Drabbles [6]
Category: Hanson
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzaimster/pseuds/torturingtaylor
Summary: 2016 #3Prompt: "Tinsel nightmare."





	

“Don’t give her that!” Taylor darted forward to try and stop Willa.  
But the kitten panicked at the large shape coming toward her and – with the tinsel still in her teeth took off running.  
“I’ll get it!” Willa announced, following the trail.  
“No! Wait!”  
But it was too late. The tinsel had wrapped around the first chair leg the young cat had come to and it had started to topple over. Taylor had to lunge to catch it but one of the weights holding the Christmas tablecloth became caught on the edge and the cloth began to slide.  
“River quick!” he indicated the other side, but again it was too late.  
River reached out to grab the cloth just in time for it to slip from his hands. Plates and cutlery all hit the floor with a loud crash. The sound frightened the kitten further and she darted out from underneath the table and shot right between Roosevelt’s legs.  
“I’ll get it!” Willa appeared from under the table in pursuit, undeterred by the mess.


End file.
